


Le filet

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FoF, M/M, Poudlard, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collé au mur par ce qui ressemble à un filet du diable qui aurait décidé de fleurir à la place de porter des épines, mortifié, j'attends. Ses lianes se resserrent au moindre mouvement même si je me détends, une odeur indéfinissable flotte dans l'air ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le filet

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du dernier tome.
> 
> Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

 

 

 

**LE FILET**

 

 

Montage photos : Sangdelicorne - photos Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton : Oclumencia

 

 

Hallucinant ! Tout ça est hallucinant ! Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans cette incroyable situation ?

Collé au mur par ce qui ressemble à un filet du diable qui aurait décidé de fleurir à la place de porter des épines, mortifié, j'attends. Ses lianes se resserrent au moindre mouvement même si je me détends et une odeur indéfinissable flotte dans l'air et me semble familière. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et penser.

 

Ma vie depuis plus de quatre ans m'échappe, me file entre les doigts chaque fois que je crois la maîtriser. Avant ma victoire contre Voldemort, je croyais avoir un avenir tout tracé, j'aurais, si j'en réchappais, une vie tranquille avec Ginny et nos enfants, j'exercerais ce métier d'auror dont je rêvais, nous serions entourés des gens que j'aimais, Ron, Hermione, nos amis.

Après la victoire, plus rien de tout ça. J'avais refait une septième à Poudlard avec Ginny et cela avait été trop pour moi. Au bout de quelques mois, je ne la supportais plus. Nos disputes étaient incessantes. Elle me reprochait mon indifférence, mon manque d'empressement à l'aimer physiquement et ces longs moments d'absence où mes pensées fuyaient loin de Poudlard pour imaginer un voyageur perdu seul dans la tourmente.

Hermione, mon amie, ma sœur, aimait Ron et Ron l'aimait mais il faut croire qu'il aimait encore plus le quidditch, la gloire, les femmes d'un soir. Leur attachement n'y avait pas résisté. Chose incroyable, elle avait trouvé consolation près d'un Serpentard, un des seuls qui étaient revenus achever ses études. Théo Nott était un esprit libre, indépendant, curieux de tout, il aimait apprendre. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Les colères de sa petite amie l'amusaient, sa passion pour les livres le faisait rire, sa soif de connaissances l'émerveillait. Il avait une façon bien particulière de passer ses mains dans les boucles brunes rebelles, d'attirer son visage à lui et de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Les premières fois, nous en avions ri, maintenant trois ans après, c'était juste la preuve que l'amour existait.

Ron suivait son équipe et collectionnait les victoires. Maintenant, la gloire commençait à le lasser, les jolies femmes à l'ennuyer et il cherchait trop souvent dans l'alcool l'oubli d'une vie sentimentale ratée.

Et puis il y avait moi... J'avais rompu péniblement avec Ginny juste avant les aspics. Les Weasley ne l'avaient pas très bien pris et je m'en étais voulu. Nous étions un peu en froid. Ma vie amoureuse était un désert, ma maison du 12 square Grimmaurd aussi. Kreattur était devenu mon seul interlocuteur. J'avais intégré l'école des aurors et tout semblait se passer à merveille. Je m'entendais bien avec les autres aspirants mais nos rapports se limitaient à échanger nos cours ou des plaisanteries grivoises qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux.

Quand Walter, un de mes condisciples, m'avait fait des avances, j'avais été stupéfait que l'on me prenne pour un gay. Je les avais repoussées, il ne m'émouvait pas. L'idée pourtant avait fait son chemin, petit à petit, mes pensées se tournant une fois de plus vers un voyageur solitaire qui ne sortait pas de ma mémoire.

J'étais, disaient-ils, doué. J'avais pourtant été gravement blessé dès notre première sortie sur le terrain. De plus en plus souvent, des bandes de voyous composées de moldus et de sorciers, volaient et pillaient les riches demeures des Sang-Pur. Je m'étais trouvé isolé, sans couverture au moment crucial. Les voleurs étaient sortis en courant dans le parc pour échapper aux aurors et transplaner. Sur le chemin de la fuite, un seul obstacle : moi.

Ils avaient envoyé leurs sorts auxquels j'avais riposté sans problème, puis j'avais reçu deux balles de 9mm. Je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à l'invocation de mon patronus qui les avait mis en fuite. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois blessé en essayant de protéger les biens des Malfoy absents de leur manoir ? Quelle ironie du sort.

Deux mois à Sainte-Mangouste, une blessure au côté qui se rappelait à moi de temps en temps, un genou inutilisable et une canne, tous les souvenirs de mon stage dans les prestigieux services de la police sorcière. Ensuite il m'avait fallu quatre mois de rééducation pour réapprendre à marcher. J'avais été déclaré inapte au métier d'auror. Ma jambe pouvait à tout moment fléchir et me précipiter par terre me mettant en danger, mais aussi les autres. Mon accident, comme l'appelait le ministère, avait fait la une des journaux sorciers. Kingsley Shaklebolt devenu depuis peu ministre de la magie m'avait remis une décoration, je ne sais pour quel exploit imaginaire. J'aurais préféré savoir pourquoi celui qui devait m'accompagner avait déserté son poste, mais il était incapable de s'en souvenir, un sort d'oubliette l'avait rendu amnésique à ce sujet. J'avais reçu des témoignages de sympathie mais aussi subi pas mal de quolibets, enfin l'Elu, le Sauveur avait un genou en terre. Ils se targuaient d'avoir de l'humour.

Hermione me rendait souvent visite, parfois accompagnée de Théo. Ils furent mes plus précieux soutiens dans cette période où souvent le découragement me saisissait. C'est pourtant Neville qui me sortit de mon marasme. Assistant du professeur Chourave depuis trois ans, il serait à la rentrée titularisé car elle prenait une retraite bien méritée. La directrice actuelle, Madame Mc Gonagall, allait assumer la direction de la toute nouvelle université sorcière. Il était porteur d'une proposition de la part du futur directeur, Charles-Henri de Batz. Celui-ci m'offrait le poste d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais beaucoup hésité et Hermione m'avait beaucoup poussé. Théo semblait nettement plus réservé mais se taisait. Ami Théo, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

  

Ce filet m'agace ! Il est aussi tenace que mon cauchemar avec lequel j'ai renoué à Poudlard. Aussi obsédant. Quand donc vont-ils se rappeler que j'existe et venir me délivrer? Ma position est pour le moins inconfortable même si bizarrement aucune liane ne passe sur mon côté gauche au niveau de ma blessure et ni sur mes genoux. Et toujours, rassurante, cette senteur entêtante à la fois citronnée et capiteuse, que je connais, que j'aime... Je crois...

 

Naïf, j'ai donc débarqué fin du mois d'août avec armes et bagages dans le grand hall de Poudlard. J'étais plein d'espoirs, plein d'attentes. Je me voyais enseigner à tous ces jeunes sorciers la manière de protéger notre monde. Je les imaginais avides de savoir, je les croyais pleins d'une volonté de faire le bien. Mes bagages une fois transportés dans mon appartement de fonction, j'étais allé me présenter au nouveau directeur. J'avais retrouvé pratiquement inchangé le bureau de mon mentor, manquaient le perchoir de Fumseck et aussi le portrait de Rogue qui avait été relégué je ne sais où parce qu'il avait soi-disant abandonné son poste.

Dans le fauteuil de bois précieux trônait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux traits réguliers, aux yeux bleus très clairs, il avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan. Il était beau et ne le savait que trop. Ses mains soignées jouaient avec un coupe papier. Il parlait avec un léger accent acquis pendant son exil en France, loin de Voldemort et de son père mangemort. Sa bouche souriait, ses yeux non. Il avait tout d'un félin qui guette sa proie, un beau félin, séduisant, dangereux. Depuis ce jour, il s'était fait chasseur et j'étais cette proie ! Une proie qui parfois avait bien du mal à échapper au pouvoir attirant de ce regard hypnotique qui promettait amour et félicité.

Il m'avait demandé si mon appartement me convenait, m'avait donné mon horaire puis un nouveau règlement intérieur pour que je l'étudie, m'avait informé aussi que cette année aurait lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers qui serait organisé une fois encore à Poudlard au mépris de toute tradition. Cette compétition en effet était normalement organisée tous les cinq ans et à tour de rôle par les différentes écoles. Les accords avaient déjà été pris avec Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons. Que vouliez-vous que le professeur Potter dise ?

 

J'avais passé les trois jours suivants à retrouver mes marques dans l'école, à flâner sur les bords du lac, à y cultiver ma nostalgie des jours enfuis.

C'est là que sa voix m'avait surpris, une voix que je croyais avoir oubliée, une voix qui me remuait l'âme et les sens.

— Bonjour Potter !

— Malfoy ?

Mais déjà ses yeux d'orage, sa chevelure claire, son accent légèrement traînant avait répondu pour lui. Il était là. Revenu de je ne sais où, pour je ne savais combien de temps. Il était là. Il avait mûri, il s'était étoffé, il était devenu un homme sans que j'y sois préparé et un homme qui souriait après quatre ans d'absence. Je cherchais les traits familiers, je ne voyais que les changements, la mâchoire plus carrée, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux impérieux, les cheveux libres de tout gel qui retombaient sur son front. Et ce sourire. Depuis quand me souriait-il ?

— Ce que tu vois te convient ? avait-il demandé railleur me faisant sursauter.

— Tu es un Malfoy et Malfoy tu resteras, lui avais-je répondu calmement, bien loin de mon bouillonnement intérieur.

— Décidément, toi, tu n'as pas changé, avait-il jeté rageur en tournant les talons.

Toi non plus, Draco, pensais-je, toujours aussi prompt à t'emporter. J'avais déclenché la guerre mais je n'en voulais plus. Depuis je passais mon temps à éviter le chasseur et le voyageur revenu de je ne sais où et ce n'était pas facile. J'étais tellement obnubilé par le désir de cacher mon intérêt pour Draco que j'en oubliais souvent le prédateur.

 

La vie s'était organisée tant bien que mal. La carte du maraudeur avait repris du service, la cape d'invisibilité aussi. J'étais très vite devenu un sujet de plaisanteries pour les élèves comme pour les enseignants. Ce cher directeur multipliait les entretiens avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dès qu'un élève frappait à la porte de la classe venant me transmettre une convocation dans le bureau directorial, c'était le fou rire général, discret chez les plus jeunes, plus marqué chez les aînés. Pour justifier ces multiples contacts, il avait fait de moi, à mon grand déplaisir, l'organisateur du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Pendant les repas pris en commun à la table des professeurs, je sentais souvent le regard de Draco peser sur moi. Quand je hasardais un coup d'œil vers lui, je n'y trouvais que courroux. L'avais-je à ce point blessé ?

Nous vîmes bientôt arriver le bateau et le directeur de Durmstrang, ses enseignants et ses garçons, ainsi que le carrosse, Madame Maxime, trois professeurs de Beaux-Bâtons et ses élèves, tous s'installèrent pour une cohabitation de presque dix mois.

Il ne fallut que peu de semaines pour que je sois aussi en colère que Draco. Un bellâtre de Durmstrang n'arrêtait pas de lui faire les yeux doux et l'objet de toutes mes pensées n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable. Si avant j'évitais son regard, là je le provoquais avec rage comme quand nous étions enfants. Il s'en était étonné, il s'en amusait. Tout faillit basculer la nuit de Noël. Ce cher Charles-Henri avait organisé une soirée dansante, les adolescents étaient ravis, les professeurs chargés de surveiller beaucoup moins. A minuit, les jeunes furent envoyés dormir et le champagne français fit son apparition pour les élèves de dernière année et les adultes. J'étais en train de me servir une flûte du vin pétillant quand je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille. Je soupirais croyant à une nouvelle tentative de mon chasseur, ce n'était que le prétendant de Draco. Je le fusillais du regard avant de lui demander à voix haute si Malfoy ne lui suffisait plus. Plusieurs s'étaient retournés dont l'intéressé qui s'avança vers nous. La tension était palpable.

— Laisse tomber Potter !

— C'est ton choix, Malfoy, ce n'est pas le mien.

J'avais tourné les talons et j'étais sorti.

— Harry ! Harry ! arrête !

Quand on a un genou qui n'en veut plus et une canne pour marcher, il n'est pas facile de semer quelqu'un de têtu. Je me sentis saisi par l'épaule, me retournais et me retrouvais devant deux yeux gris.

— Je n'ai pas voulu te donner tort mais seulement t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'attires des ennuis.

— Pas la peine ?

— Non.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon avant-bras, son regard ne quittait pas le mien. J'essayais de le déchiffrer sans y arriver.

— Harry..., souffla-t-il employant une nouvelle fois mon prénom.

— Drrakko ? que se passe-t-il ? l'interpella le séducteur de Durmstrang qui venait le rejoindre.

— On te réclame ! Ne fais pas attendre !

J'avais tourné les talons.

  

Ce filet m'agace ! J'ai de plus en plus chaud. La température ici est tropicale. Je sens une goutte de sueur dégouliner de mon front sur la tempe. Comment n'ai-je pas repéré ce piège ? Il est beau le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! L'épreuve doit être finie et tout le monde rentré au château. On est bien peu de chose en définitive. Et omniprésente, accentuée par la chaleur humide, cette senteur entêtante à la fois citronnée et capiteuse, que je connais, que j'aime... J'en suis sûr...

 

Je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Moi le Gryffondor, je fuyais dès que je voyais une chevelure trop claire, des yeux gris ou entendais une voix traînante. Je préparais la seconde épreuve du tournoi, elle se déroulerait dans l'atmosphère surchauffée des immenses serres de mon ami Neville. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui et ses plantes. Ils n'étaient bavards ni l'un ni les autres et personne ne venait troubler mes rêves d'un voyage lointain à deux.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce jeu de cache-cache m'épuisait nerveusement. Ce matin là j'avais une heure de pause, j'étais resté dans ma classe pour ne pas le croiser. J'avais oublié mon chasseur. Quand il entra sans frapper, je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit sans aucune gêne sur le bord du bureau et posa sa main sur la mienne qui tenait la plume. Je regardais les doigts longs et soignés les imaginant sur ma peau quelques secondes avant de les retirer, de me lever et de me planter devant la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas ce jour là envie de comprendre mon message. Rester à l'affût devait le lasser. Il me suivit, ses bras entourèrent ma taille, sa tête se posa contre la mienne. Qu'il aurait été doux de se laisser aller, de se laisser aimer, il dut sentir ma faiblesse. Il me tourna doucement vers lui et déjà ses lèvres épousaient ma bouche, nos langues s'unissaient encore timides mais déjà fébriles. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, mon corps serré contre le sien, ses mains au creux de mes reins. Avais-je une seule raison de le repousser ? Ce sont ses yeux qui me tirèrent de mon engourdissement, des yeux bleus, très clairs, perçants... bleus pas gris.

Une fois de plus, je mis les choses au point avec lui, lui avouant que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne serais jamais à lui. Je venais de refuser une tendresse réelle pour un rêve, pour un amour à sens unique. Pitoyable.

Le mois suivant se traîna. Bizarrement Charles-Henri n'avait pas changé d'attitude extérieure, les convocations dans son bureau étaient toujours aussi fréquentes, mais jamais plus il n'avait essayé de me séduire.

 

Cet après-midi, la seconde épreuve a débuté. Je me suis réservé la surveillance d'un point particulièrement délicat du parcours. Je me suis appuyé contre le mur moussu d'une soi-disant grotte et fondu le plus possible dans le décor me mettant sous sortilège de désillusion. Dès le passage du troisième concurrent, j'avais voulu m'éloigner de la paroi et le filet était apparu. Les lianes semblant venir de nulle part m'ont enserré et depuis ne m'ont plus lâché. J'ai, en premier, craint pour ma vie, persuadé que l'accident au manoir Malfoy, n'en avait que le nom, mais la manière de faire ne cadre pas. Je n'ai perçu l'odeur qui s'en exhalait que plus tard.

Je baisse la tête en entendant un pas familier, tant guetté ces derniers mois. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui me voit dans cette position de faiblesse ?

— Te voilà bien, Potter. Pris dans le filet des fées... Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que celui du diable, tu ne trouves pas ? fait-il en venant vers moi. Peut-être que maintenant tu vas me laisser t'approcher.

— Détache-moi et oublie moi, Malfoy.

— Je crois que ça sera difficile. Tu le sais je n'ai jamais été très courageux, quatre ans loin de toi c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Je le regarde s'avancer vers moi, tétanisé. De toute façon, je ne peux bouger. Quand il s'appuie contre moi, je frémis, quand il pose sa joue sur ma tempe, je tremble. Doucement, de son index, il soulève mon visage vers lui.

— Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour moi et moi pour toi. Jamais nous ne trouverons le bonheur ailleurs. J'ai essayé moi aussi.

— Tu as oublié que tu as disparu au lendemain de la bataille finale ?

— Il fallait que je parte, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais pris entre la mauvaise réputation des Malefoy d'un côté et les mangemorts survivants qui s'estimaient trahis de l'autre. Je devais disparaître un moment. Bien que tu m'aies sauvé la vie, je te haïssais. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester. C'est l'absence qui m'a montré la place que tu occupais dans ma vie.

— ...

— Partout, je cherchais les yeux de mon ennemi.

— ...

— J'ai aimé, j'ai fait l'amour, mais toujours tu étais là ! Obsession de chaque instant !

— ...

— Je ne suis pas revenu pour te voir dans les bras de ton amant !

— Mon amant ?

— Je vous ai vus ce cher directeur et toi dans ta classe l'autre matin. Une fois de plus j'essayais de te parler, soupire-t-il.

Je reçois le souffle de ce soupir sur mon visage, sur ma bouche, il sent la menthe poivrée et la cannelle. Je ferme les yeux pour le respirer. Plaisir sensuel...

— Il n'est pas mon amant et ne le sera jamais.

Il me regarde perplexe.

— Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Pourtant tu étais dans ses bras, sa bouche était sur la tienne et tu ne semblais pas le repousser, loin de là.

— Je me suis laissé surprendre ce jour-là. Il est attirant et moi, seul depuis trop longtemps. Voilà tout ! fais-je avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Détache moi !

— Pas encore. Je dois savoir !

Je le regarde approcher ses lèvres des miennes et j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas cette bouche, cette langue qui demande le passage, doucement. Ce baiser retourne mes sens, me met en émoi. Il se fait velours et miel pour m'apprivoiser. Ses mains, en caresses sensuelles éveillent mon corps à des plaisirs inédits et je m'entends soupirer de désir entre ses bras. Pourtant je le repousse, pour ma première fois avec un homme, je ne veux pas d'un coup à la va-vite debout contre un mur. Surtout pas avec lui. Il guette sur mon visage mes sentiments et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise lorsqu'il me devine.

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, murmure-t-il en repoussant tendrement mes cheveux rebelles. On a tout le temps. J'attendrai.

Son grand corps s'alanguit contre moi qui me presse à mon tour contre le sien, je referme mes bras autour de lui et niche mon visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum citronné et capiteux. Ce parfum ?

— Ce parfum ? C'était toi, depuis le début ?

Déjà son sourire est un aveu.

— Oui ! Le filet des fées a bien des propriétés notamment celle de refléter celui qui l'invoque. Regarde tu es libre de tes liens depuis un moment mais pas des miens, tu es toujours entre mes bras. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers, tu es la plus belle des victoires.

— Draco ?

— Hm ?

— Embrasse moi !

 

Hallucinant ! Tout ça est hallucinant ! Comment me suis-je mis dans cette incroyable situation ?

 

 


End file.
